The shining movie alternitive ending
by Sgt.Shank
Summary: Do not read this if you have not seen the movie. Go see it, it's a great movie. But don't if your too young, or are squeamish.If you have seen the movie you should read this, real summary inside.


The Shining Alternative ending 

Disclaimer: Really?!? I sure as hell am not Steven king. My writing skills are far inferior to his. (Although he is the man)

Well as you might have read in my alternative ending to _Animal Farm_, I kinda enjoy ending things my way. I mean, The Shining ending was good, ( Hell, the whole movie is the greatest horror film I ever saw) but I think I can make it better. As I said, if you haven't seen the movie or read the book, do not read this. Here we go.

Jack waited for Dick to get in range of his ax, keeping his erratic breathing as quiet as possible . As he steadied his grip on the weapon, he laughed insanely to himself. The cook wouldn't even see it coming. One clean swing would take him out, Put him out of his misery and rid himself of that damn old man. He already knew what he had to do. He would defend this house to his last breath. This house that given him everything. When Grady spoke to him he realized what had to be done. He would take care of Dick, then his son, then Wendy, that bitch. How dare he try to stop him? It didn't matter now. All that mattered was taking care of business.

Stuart Ullman walked up one of the hallways of the hotel, frowning to himself. Dick had told him that something was going on up at the Overlook, and the fact that no one was around confirmed it. Dick had gone around the back; while he had proceeded to make his way to the Torrence's suite. Jack and his family had seemed very fit for the job, and he had been looking forward to having no problems this winter. But once again the hotel presented him with a problem. He shook his head, wondering why he had ever taken this job in the first place. He walked up the hallway he spotted something. A rubber ball, lying in the middle of the hallway. He stooped over to pick it up, and he never felt the axe blade sever his spinal cord.

Jack limped away, cursing Dick. That old man was smarter than he seemed. He looked back at the body of his employer, slowly being soaked in pool of blood. He cursed Dick again. He knew that he was up here and what his intentions were. He was going to prevent him from taking care of his wife and kid. He smiled to himself. He would just have to take care of him too. The house told him that Dick was coming in the Back entrance, but as soon as he came inside he had stopped. Jack grinned devilishly. This would just make his job easier.

Dick continued to stare into space, frozen with horror. His Shining ability replaying Stuart's violent death over and over in his mind. And over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over andDick mentally slapped himself awake, cursing his weakness. The house was trying to drive him insane, so it could take control of him. He shuddered to think of the house with someone with the Shining under its control. The ESP combined with the house's malevolent spirit would turn him into a killing machine. He pulled himself up and looked at the double barreled shotgun he brought with him, before throwing it in the oven to melt, placing the shells on the table. If the house did take a hold of him, he at least he wouldn't be as big a threat to Wendy and Danny. He proceeded to go up to the Torrence's suite, but he didn't see the oven open back up as a lone figure emerged from the shadows.

Wendy Torrence ran through the hallway to their suite, baseball bat in hand and Danny's hand in her other, as she made her way away from their temporary home. Tears filled her eyes, as she realized she was running away from her husband, who was supposed to protect and love her and Danny. Instead he was trying to kill them. Their only hope now was Stuart and Dick, who would take them away, and take care of Jack if the Police didn't arrive in time. She looked back at Danny, the only family member she had left. He was keeping pace with her, but he was staring ahead, unblinking. He needed a doctor, or he was going to lose it. But Danny's mental state became second on her to-do list, as she rounded the next corner. She screamed with horror, at sight of the bloody corpse of her husband's boss. A splatter of blood on the wall, and pool of it on the ground told the gruesome tale of his violent death. She realized who was behind this, and that Dick was their only hope now. She silently prayed that the three of them would leave unharmed, and if it was possible, Jack. She hurried on her way, not noticing that the blood spots where slowly fading away.


End file.
